


Promises are often broken (but this one won't ever be).

by Zargontari



Series: Death is impossible (when we keep their memory alive). [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: "For you, Drabble, Light Angst, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), different than my normal writing style, just an idea from that, just the characters, no beta we die like l'manburg, not the content creators, pry this family from my cold dead hands i dare you, slight idea of Technoblade's past, the world" - quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zargontari/pseuds/Zargontari
Summary: "For you, the world."(Or, promises kept despite it all.)
Relationships: Familial
Series: Death is impossible (when we keep their memory alive). [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Promises are often broken (but this one won't ever be).

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, and I've gotta say I was immediately attached to Technoblade. I'll probably write more for him, so if you liked this feel free to request something for me to write with him!

"For you, the world," when he is found wandering in the nether, scared and alone.

"For you, the world," when he is lifted from the edge of the lava, too injured to stand.

"For you, the world," when he is wrapped in feathered wings and taken to safety.

"For you, the world," when he learns what family means, and starts making one of his own.

"For you, the world," when the battle rages around them and they fight not only as friends, but family as well.

"For you, the world," when scars are gained and blood is spilled, but they smile at one another. 

"For you, the world," when he is called into action once more, and betrayed by ones he called brothers.

"For you, the world," when he goes into retirement with only a glowing compass left in his wake.

"For you, the world," when he hears yelling as they anvil falls.

"For you, the world," when he pushes a totem into the other man's hand.

"For you, the world," when withers attack the city at his signal.

"For you, the world," when the dynamite starts to fall.

"For you, the world," when he accepts the scrappy enderman hybrid that the other brings to him.

"For you, the world," when he is promised that this time, he will not be betrayed.

"For you, the world," when they are the last ones left what was once a whole family.

"For you, the world," when slowly, they begin to rebuild.

"For you, the world," when they finally start to heal.

"For you, the world," when he learns to trust again.

A promise is a binding ritual that should never be broken, and while Technoblade has broken promises he never thought he would, he knows that this one will remain sturdy forevermore.

Such is the power of family, the brotherhood of shared and spilled blood.


End file.
